Battle Scars
by DreamXToXxxX DieX
Summary: Max is a High School student/ gang member.  The leader of the Dark Raven's sends Fang to befriend Max so he can take what matters from her, but he falls for her. Hard. Max's gang, The Avengers, are curious about why he would chose her. Will they find out
1. Chapter 1

**Max is a High School student/ gang member. The leader of the Dark Raven's sends Fang to befriend Max so he can take what matters from her, but he falls for her. Hard. Max's gang, The Avengers, are curious about why he would chose her. Will they find out his dirty little secret? Links on profile!**

Max P.O.V.

I slid out of bed, slipping off my pj's. _Mom is going to kill me when I get home._ I slipped on a white tank, black skinny jeans, combat boots, a studded belt, leather jacket, and biker gloves with fingers **( On profile!)** Cool wind brushed my dirty blond hair back as I opened my window. I slid my legs over, and fell down two stories. My boots landed with a thud, and I fell forward, my hands cathcing my fall. I jumped up, and gabbed my car keys from my pocket. I lightly ran to my blue classic Mustang, and slid in the white, soft seats. It rumbled to life, and I sped away.

The meeting place came into veiw, and I pulled over. I yanked the keys out, and shoved them in my pocket. '' Hey, Max,'' a voice said, I jumped, and whirled around to see my best friend/ second in command, Iggy or James. '' You scared the freakin' crap out of me,'' I whisperd yelled at him. He grinned, and ran a hand through his spiked up blond hair. '' Sorry,'' he said, and grabbed my arm. We began running to the run-down, empty junkyard, and we climbed the fence - him going last. The rocks slipped down the hill as we raced each other up the hill. Finally we got to the little building. I slammed the door open, and took in the house. My gang was reclining around on the couch and a couple chairs we'd put in here. J.J, one of my best friends, was leaning against the wall. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She didn't really get how to dress tuff, so she had on a black 3/4 sleeve, white skinny jeans, a stylish leather jacket, black converse, and a studded belt - only the studs were stars. '' Hey, Max,'' she said, running a hand over her arm,'' we need to talk about te Dark Raven's. They're messin' with Sarafina.'' Sarafina was her little sister. I narrowed my eyes. That was messed up. They didn't mess with our familes. We were in this to protect them. '' Yeah, they've been messin' with Karah,'' Adam said. '' Okay, let me think,'' I said, putting my head on our table. I'm the leader, I need to think. '' We confront them...''


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry 'bout the wait! And about the short chappie last time.. I hand the stomach flu, and I could hardly think - yet type-! And thank you so freakin' much Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, who actually added my to their fave author's! Oh my Gods! I do not - no will I EVER- own Maximum Ride!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I rolled out of bed, rubbing my dirty blond hair - a frusteration habit. I was _majorly _grounded. 1, because I had bruises - mom doesn't really like it when I get hurt-., and 2, I came home at 6:00 in the morning -not good... I pulled off my pj's, and put on a black t-shirt with a zombie panda, skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, neon green high-tops, a necklace with a heart on it that my dad gave me before he died, and my red nails were slightly chipped.**( Outfit on profile)** Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I hopped down the stairs.

My mom, Valencia, stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. Her brown hair flowed down her back in waves. '' Hi, mom,'' I said hesitantly. She turned around, and I looked at what she was wearing. A black blazer, a green dress, a gold necklace, golden heart earing my dad gave her, and a goled bracelet, and a pair of cream heels.

**( outfit on profile)** '' Hello, Maximum,'' she said in a monotone. I sat down, looking anywhere but her. She never called me Maximum. '' Mommy,'' a voice called, we turned and saw my 6 year-old sister, Angel. Her golden blond hair was down, her blue eyes excited. Today, she had on a pink flowered t-shirt, a light blue flowered skirt, yellow rain boots, a yellow flower in her head, and a silver heart pendant from dad. '' Hi, Angel sweetie,'' mom said, sitting a huge plate of pancakes on the table. She also set three more bowls. I grabbed one, and stacked pancakes on it.

''Bye mom,'' I shouted, and ran to my mustang. I climbed in, started it, and _Misery Buisness_ by Paramore blasted.

My car rolled to a stop in front of _Westerfield Arizonia High School_. Fancy title, huh? My best friend's, Nudge and Ella ran up to me. Nudge was wearing a black skirt, a ruffled red tank top, red heels, her nails were a bright red , silver bangles, and red eyeshadow.**( Outfit on profile)** Ella was wearing a black sequined tank, skinny jeans that fit to her curves( she isn't the skinniest thing, but she isn't fat) , red pumps, a red blazer, and a silver bracelet. '' High guys,'' I said, grabbing my backpack. They didn't know I wasn't in the gang, so I was really secritive around them. '' Hi, Max,'' they said in unsion, just as a voice shouted out ,'' Hey bitches!'' Lissa Monroe.


End file.
